<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parker's Luck Strikes Again by callmenovak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976383">Parker's Luck Strikes Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmenovak/pseuds/callmenovak'>callmenovak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Matt Murdock, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmenovak/pseuds/callmenovak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter use to work for HYDRA as a child but when a mission went wrong he was adopted by May and Ben Parker. Peter never told anyone about what he did as a child and didn't plan on it.</p><p>Events play along as normal until a mission to Peter's old HYDRA base brings up memories and certain files.</p><p>(Matt and Peter and Tony and Peter are platonic btw)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Murdock &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parker's Luck Strikes Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This took ages to write but I'm really happy with this outcome and hope you enjoy it too :)</p><p>I'm English so sorry if any phrasing or spelling's are off :)</p><p>A lot of thing's do happen after Peter's past resurfaces just so you know :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you ready Agent Red?" Doctor Azarov said his Russian accent poured into his words. Red nodded and held the gun with steady hands to the woman's head as she sobbed. Red straightened his arms and pulled the trigger, enjoying the way the blood lightly patterned his face and hands. The wall opposite him was covered in blood and red let a small smile grace his face, he looked to Doctor Azarov for conformation he'd done it right who nodded and then motioned to the door for Red to leave.</p><p>Red walked towards the door not bothering to avoid the blood that splattered further when his boot collided with it, his hand met the door handle and pulled it down but it wouldn't budge? Strange, it had opened easy earlier to let them in. Red tried again but using his super strength and it still wouldn't open, he turned around to ask Doctor Azarov what was happening but was met with an empty room, the doctor wasn't there and neither was the lady. Red looked down at his feet as they felt wet and realised that blood was pooling around his ankles and was slowly rising.</p><p>This wasn't how it went?</p><p>The blood reached his knees now and was rising fast, Red tried the door again frantically but failed, he looked around for a window or vent or anything! But nothing was there and Red started to feel the walls closing in. The blood reached his neck now and Red could smell the metallic smell that it gave off and could taste it as it seeped into his mouth. He wanted to throw up the blood that tasted like old coins but before he knew it, he was fully submerged. Red punched the ceiling for help or anything as long as he could breathe as he could feel the fog of unconsciousness in his brain.</p><p>Wait. What was that? He heard crying and screaming in his head. It was all too much for Red as the cries were banging at his skull and scraping at his brain and he let out a scream of terror. Peter. who? Peter, what? Peter!</p><p>"PETER!"</p><p>Peter woke up in Tony's arms, his throat horse and itchy. Why was he- oh, right.</p><p>"Are you ok kid?" Tony said putting Peter back into bed.</p><p>Tony had awoken to FRIDAY alerting him of Peter having a nightmare and Tony had quickly gotten out of bed, slipped on a Zeppelin shirt and rushed to the elevator and jogged to Peter's room to find him twisting and scratching at himself leaving faint cuts behind and mumbling loads of words in... Russian? It didn't matter he could ask that later.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah I- I'm fine" Peter said shakily with a nervous smile trying to reassure Tony.</p><p>Peter hadn't told anyone what he did and was when he was a child and didn't want to, if the others found out what he had done they would no doubt kick him out and Peter would be homeless and weak which would increase his chances of getting picked up by HYDRA. So he was just poor innocent Peter Parker who Tony adopted after his aunt’s death.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Tony said but Peter shook his head, said sorry and turned over to face the wall. Tony wished him goodnight and quietly left to go back to his room.</p><p>3-3-3</p><p>Peter couldn’t get back to sleep so he sat at his desk finishing homework, he knew it was a bad idea to think he wouldn’t have a nightmare. Usually he would wake up before he screamed or his heart rate would go so high that FRIDAY would alert tony. Those were the worst nights but thankfully they would often stop before they go to that point so Tony didn’t get too suspicious. </p><p>After 4 hours of homework and lego sets his alarm went off and he could go get breakfast. He got dressed, got into the elevator and went down to the kitchen/ lounge and he was met with the sleepy faces of Clint, Sam and Tony.</p><p>“Morning” Peter said cheerfully to which everyone just groaned, Tony walked by him ruffling his hair and saying something about a new suit that needed working onso Peter walked into the kitchen making small talk with Sam and Natasha (who walked in after finishing an early workout)  while Clint picked a multitude of locks Tony had put on the vent to keep Clint out.</p><p>3-3-3</p><p>Don’t move, don’t move Peter repeated when his spidey senses were going haywire as Flash walked towards him.</p><p>“Penis!”</p><p>The universe always had to kick Peter when he was down didn’t it? The day had gone pretty well other than being on the verge of falling asleep in every class he’d had so far. Flash was behind him now and with his spidey senses he could tell he was going to push him or something of the likes. Hopefully when Flash caught on that Peter was ignoring him he would leave him alone.</p><p>No the universe isn’t that kind Peter thought as he was pushed against the locker roughly.</p><p>“Are you listening, Parker?” Flash shoved Peter closer to the door while his goons laughed and Ned tried to protest “You’re not above me so stop lying about your pathetic little life ok? You’re just a poor orp-”</p><p>“Eugene Thompson!” A voice screeched from behind them, Flash let go off Peter with a final push and turned around to see Miss Simmons with her arms crossed and an angry look. </p><p>Peter knew nothing would happen though, Flash’s parents donated to the school often enough that the school wouldn’t punish him with more than a detention. The school system sucked and Peter had accepted that a while ago.</p><p> Peter rubbed his cheek as it hurt but it would be gone in a minute, that’s why Peter never reported anything because even if Flash did stop he’d find someone else to pick on who didn’t have super-healing. Although with Peter’s ‘background’ he couldn’t really risk too much as his ‘Agent Red Spider’ side might show and Flash would definitely be visiting the hospital.</p><p>3-3-3</p><p>“Meeting in the lounge, everyone required” FRIDAY announced while Peter was in the gym with Steve, they looked at each other and sighed going to grab their bags and get in the elevator.</p><p>When they made it there everyone was there already. The thing that was off was that Fury was there, Fury usually made the team come to him unless there was an… emergency mission! Peter loved these because he always got to go on them and sometimes got to try out new weapons and suit upgrades. Peter walked and sat in front of Wanda on the floor, Fury stood in front of the TV and started talking.</p><p>Fury started a presentation on a new mission about a HYDRA base and a new weapon being developed by them which they were planning to use soon. </p><p>Everyone was seated on the quinjet and getting geared up for the mission and Peter had his earphones in trying breathing exercises, as much as he loved missions going to HYDRA bases brought back everything so he always prepared mentally for it. Unfortunately SHIELD didn’t know much about the new weapon so they were going in without much. </p><p> 3-3-3</p><p>How?</p><p>Of course it was, why wouldn’t it be?</p><p>The coincidence of this being his old base was too good.</p><p>Peter got off the quinjet and immediately started panicking, this was the base he used to be kept at when he was a child and was a mindless soldier for them. He couldn’t let the others know anything was happening though so he started clicking his fingers quietly and looking down at the floor and up at the sky working out the anxiety and nerves.</p><p>Would they recognise him? It’s been ages they couldn’t know… could they?</p><p>They stood outside the base and listened to Steve discuss where to go and who to go with, Peter was put with Natasha and to go in through the west.</p><p>Nat ran through the main doors to one of the compound extensions and started beating the agents up while Peter webbed them up and cleared the pathway more for Nat. They finally made it through their area and started looking through rooms and labs. Peter just followed her blindly, his mind completely out of it trying not to have a PTSD attack from the crushing familiarity of the place he used to call home.</p><p>“You good?” Natasha asked obviously scanning his face</p><p>“Just the adrenaline” Peter smiled and he could tell Nat knew it was a lie but she just smiled and carried on walking in and out of the rooms looking for anything suspicious. </p><p>3-3-3</p><p>Oh god, oh god, oh god!</p><p>Tony had finished his side and met up with the pair while Clint went to ‘Team Stlint’ as Clint named him and Steve. And what did they find?</p><p>The room’s where some soldiers and ‘special cases’ were kept, this was it. Peter could already start to feel the gun in his hand and the constant flashes of red and black flashed in  his eyes constantly. Peter could feel the agent's behind him holding his hands teaching him how to hold and holster a gun quickly. Doctor Azarov was in front of him along with the crying woman and the blood around his ankles rising and filling his mouth.</p><p>When was he screaming, who was holding him and speaking to him, where was he?</p><p>3-3-3</p><p>Peter woke up groggily and had a wicked headache this morning. Morning? Had his alarm gone off? Peter didn’t remember turning it off, was he late for school?</p><p>Peter looked up and noticed Tony next to the bed in a chair asleep and that the alarm clock said 05:32pm. Slowly the events of... yesterday, he presumed, came back to him and he slowly sighed and dragged his hands through his hair and down his face. </p><p>“Mr Stark?” Peter asked quietly and Tony grunted but soon opened his eyes and light came to his eyes but all of a sudden that light went out and he looked sad.</p><p>“Are you feeling good kid?” </p><p>“Yeah sorry about that I think-”</p><p>“It’s fine for now but can you speak with me in the lab when you’re changed?” </p><p>Peter nodded and watched Tony leave, strange, he thought to himself. He got changed and headed down to the lab confused.</p><p>3-3-3</p><p>“Hey what’s up?” </p><p>Tony looked up and motioned for Peter to sit on the chair next to him and Peter did so even more concerned and confused.</p><p>“When you fainted and had an attack or nightmare, Wanda ran to us saying she found something. We looked at it and it was your HYDRA files-”</p><p>Damn.</p><p>Peter’s life was going pretty good, he had a ‘clean’ background in everyone’s eyes and was living with the avengers and doing pretty good in school. For some bizarre reason apparently that couldn’t happen as it was just too good for Peter Parker’s life. </p><p>What would they do now? </p><p>Peter would feel extremely bad for asking if he could stay with Ned and no-one else would take him. He would probably have to find an abandoned warehouse and hope for the best.</p><p>“How could you not tell us kid? The team all have secrets they’ve shared with others? The nightmares make sense now and I could have helped you if you told me”</p><p>Tony meant well saying this but in Peter’s brain this was Tony’s way of saying he was disappointed and felt betrayed so Peter let tears fill his eyes.</p><p>Peter couldn’t stay with the team not now that they knew all about him, some would want to read it and would ask Peter and he can’t say no which would result in them exposing everything about him to the others. The files are like a diary you put EVERYTHING into and his notebook was now being tossed around to his friends and family like a newspaper. </p><p>Peter ran out of the lab ignoring Tony calling after him.</p><p>3-3-3</p><p>Peter walked to his room ignoring everything around him and thinking about how he would get out of the tower without FRIDAY or the team noticing. He would just have to get his stuff and leave as quickly as possible.</p><p>So that's what he did, packed a bag, put on his suit and went to the roof and swung until he was near Hell’s Kitchen and the warehouses surrounding. Peter knew he was being extreme but he couldn’t live in a room where people looked at him in horror or pity. Everything would change and Peter couldn’t do it. </p><p>Perfect, he thought as he found a small abandoned warehouse. He walked in and made his way to the far right corner and set his stuff down figuring out a plan. Peter had grabbed $48 from his desk and had an old credit card Tony didn’t know about a hundred on it, this would last a month or two, hopefully, if he rationed a bit. </p><p>3-3-3</p><p>Peter had been gone for two weeks and Tony was going insane. After he had revealed that he read the files Peter looked sad and ran out the room, Tony called to him but decided it would be best to let him have a minute to clear his thoughts. </p><p>If only he’d gone after him, just a couple steps and he would be sitting next to Peter watching some comedian while Peter smiles the whole way through sometimes mouthing the punchlines along with the comedian he’s watched 100 times, instead of worrying that peter is dead or dying in an alley way or captured by HYDRA and was being punctured by needles 24/7.</p><p>God! Where was he?</p><p>3-3-3</p><p>“So far so good” Peter mumbled to himself as he stitched up a cut on cheek using a broken piece of glass as a mirror.</p><p>The past two weeks had been good for the most part. The bad thing was that he had to fix himself after he got injured and sleeping was still bad even after he purchased a double air mattress instead of the comforter (which he gave to a homeless man who lived around the corner).</p><p>Peter had brightened the warehouse up a bit now it had lights and Peter had purchased a little heater that he tinkered with and now it was solar powered so when it was night he wasn’t an ice cube.</p><p>3-3-3</p><p>When he was shot it Peter didn’t comprehend it, he thought they had missed or shot something else until a indescribable searing hot pain shot through his stomach. It was as though someone had punched through his stomach, and what next occured to Peter was that he wasn’t breathing.</p><p>Peter had heard talks of a big new drug being released and wanted to stop it before anything happened but had run into around 10 guys in behind a storage container who had a massive amount of weapons. One thing led to another and another guy showed up and shot Peter.</p><p>He dropped to his knees on the floor as his feet gave out from underneath him but he had to get away. So that’s what he did, he staggered away, leaning forward was the only force pushing him forward. Peter stumbled into an empty alley and hid behind a dumpster and collapsed unwillingly.</p><p>3-3-3</p><p>Matt was on patrol as daredevil after intel said there was a new drug being released and wanted to stop it as soon as possible. He had gone to wear it was supposed to be to find unconscious people on the floor and no one in the storage container where the new drugs were supposed to be but he also sensed fresh blood leading off. He followed it and found an unconscious body who had been shot by the whirring and electronic sounds he could tell it was a superhero of some sort and on the news it was said spider-man was now protecting a part of Hell's Kitchen so with that he could take a 9/10 chance that this was the famous spider. </p><p>Matt decided to help him out and take him back to his apartment but to do that he would have to take off his suit and mask, it didn’t matter as he was blind but he was going to call Claire to help and she had working eyes. Matt decided to risk it for the greater good and just call Claire regardless.</p><p>3-3-3</p><p>Ow. That was the first thing that came to Peter’s mind. Getting shot would do that to you though, wait he got shot!? Where was he? He was definitely too comfy to be behind the dumpster but not too much so that he was on a bed…</p><p>Peter opened his eyes to see a woman at the door talking to someone behind the couch that Peter was currently on. The woman’s eyes shot down to Peter’s and nodded to whoever was behind Peter, wait, where was Peter’s mask? </p><p>Peter brought his hand up, with great pain, and felt his bare face… Oh God.</p><p>A guy walked into his view and he was in a- Daredevil? Oh God! That’s amazing… but bad as two people he has never met now knew his identity. </p><p>Daredevil had his mask off as well but... was he blind? No he couldn’t be that wouldn’t make sense Peter probably just had a concussion that made much more sense.</p><p>“I’m Matt and this is Claire” Dar- Matt said and Claire nodded and smiled but grabbed her bag and made her way out of the door while Matt sat down on the table in front of the sofa.</p><p>“What ha- happened?” Peter managed to say, the words scratched as his throat and over his dry tongue. Matt grabbed a glass of water next to him and pushed it to Peter’s lips.</p><p>“I found you next to a dumpster bleeding out while out and took you here to my apartment, the woman who just left is Claire and don’t worry she has kept my identity since she found me in a dumpster” Matt smiled at the memory and so did Peter “You had a gunshot wound in your stomach that’s why your in a lot of pain thankfully Claire gave you some stuff to take most of it away. Claire said you’ll need to rest for a couple weeks but we guessed you had healing abilities since we saw a cut heal in an hour. So give it a week” Matt smiled and put the empty glass onto the table.</p><p>“Thank you” Peter said trying to pull himself into a sitting position. </p><p>“Can I ask you a question?” Peter said slowly, Matt nodded</p><p>“Are you-”</p><p>“Blind?” </p><p>Peter nodded but realised what he did and said “Yes” </p><p>“Yes, I was blinded as a child and my other senses developed a lot more than usual and I used those to help others” Matt explained and Peter turned over the new information.</p><p>“Radioactive spider” Peter said, Matt raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything.</p><p>“Is there anyone I can call for you or an address?” Matt said getting up to put the glass in the sink</p><p>Peter thought about going back to the tower but it’s too late now and they had probably moved on from their old HYDRA friend, so Peter said that he can walk to his house (aka. The warehouse)</p><p>“I’ll walk you back” Matt said but Peter said it was fine, no offence to Matt but he didn’t want anyone to know where he lived. Matt agreed and let him go.</p><p>3-3-3</p><p>“I’m a superhero too you know?” Peter called out.</p><p>He had started walking back to the warehouse and after 10 minutes he could hear the same person following him. He turned around to see Matt, still in his daredevil attire, a couple metres behind him on top of a building. Matt chuckled and jumped down.</p><p>“Sorry but you do know there is a hole in your stomach and it's like 2am and you're alone?”</p><p>“And I’m spiderman and have healing abilities” Peter retorted tilting his head.</p><p>Peter ended up letting Matt walk him to the warehouse after many really good arguments, you’d think he was a lawyer or something (AN: oh the irony hehe).</p><p>“Is this a warehouse?” Matt asked once Peter opened the heavy noisy doors.</p><p>“Yeah?” Peter chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>“Nope, grab your stuff and let’s go” Matt said after walking through the door</p><p>“Pardon?” Peter said taken aback.</p><p>“You’re what 16, 17 and you’re living in a broken musty warehouse alone. I’m sorry but that’s not good at all. You can live with me until you can get your own apartment or find a relative or something”</p><p>“Mr Daredevil I can’t take that it’s honestly fine here” Peter smiled and furrowed his eyebrows. He couldn’t do that to Matt. </p><p>3-3-3</p><p>“You can take the bed, I’ll take the couch ok?” Matt said laying a blanket down.</p><p>“It’s fine I’ve had worse than a couch and a bright sign” Peter smiled and after a while convinced Matt to let him take the couch.</p><p>3-3-3</p><p>“Thanks Matt for letting me stay” Peter said and smiled but all of a sudden Matt looked really sad.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>Matt pointed to the hallway, Peter turned around to be met face to face with Doctor Azarov.</p><p>“I’m sorry Peter, I had to” Matt said from behind him and he felt a hot pain in his back and realised that he had just been stabbed. Peter’s legs gave out from underneath him and his body crumpled to the floor. The wound’s pain spread all over his body and it felt like 10 people were stretching and pulling his skin outwards while blowtorches were directed on his body.</p><p> He felt blood dampen his clothes and wet his skin, it almost felt soothing but the blood was pouring out of the wound quickly and could feel it dampen his hair tips of his ears then his cheekbones and neck. Wait the blood was rising and engulfing his body. Peter tried to move or get up but someone stepped on his stomach keeping his in place while the blood filled his mouth and Peter was forced to stop breathing and close his eyes as it covered the entirety of his face. Peter couldn’t really construct a thought all it was were screams and cries. </p><p>As he felt his lungs constrict and his body start to float he let out a final blood curdling scream and felt a black fog seep into his mind as he let blood fill his mouth.</p><p>Peter jolted awake on the couch to see Matt next to him shaking him saying his name. </p><p>“Sorry” Was the first thing Peter said.</p><p>Matt had comforted him and talked about his nightmares and got him a glass of water. They both stayed awake that night and talked about almost anything, like friends they had and about being a superhero.</p><p>3-3-3</p><p>“Is this Matt Murdock I’m speaking too?” </p><p>“No he’s out this is his roommate Peter can I take a message for him?”</p><p>“Peter?” </p><p>Oh god.</p><p>Peter knew he recognised that voice but why would Tony call Matt they didn’t know each other, did they?</p><p>Peter panicked and hung up on Tony. After 6 more attempts of Tony ringing back he gave up and Peter was left sitting on his bed in silence. He had been living with Matt for about a month and had since taken over a small storage room in the apartment that they had converted into a room, Peter had met and became good friends with Karen and Foggy. </p><p>What would he do know? Would Tony come after him? If he had Matt’s number it wouldn’t take long to find an address. He had to leave for a bit.</p><p>Gone somewhere back soon - Peter</p><p>Peter packed a small bag of food and set off into Hell’s Kitchen. Maybe he could stay with- There was no-one he should just give up. He should just- no he couldn’t think that way as much as he was compelled to. </p><p>He walked out of the apartment and plugged in his earphones listening to a new playlist he put together on his phone that Matt and the others had all got for him. Peter couldn’t count how many times he had said thank you that day.</p><p>After a couple minutes of walking Peter’s spidey senses went off on high alert and Peter quickly spun around only for his mouth to be covered by a chloroform filled tissue before he could see his attacker. His eyes rolled back after a minute of him struggling to get it off but the attacker was extremely strong, like superhuman strong.</p><p>3-3-3</p><p>Peter begrudgingly and groggily woke up and he reached over to get his phone to turn the alarm off and go get breakfast for him and Matt. He reached and felt nothing though, not even his bedside cabinet. Where was he?</p><p>“Matt?” Peter said slowly opening his eyes but instead of his room he was met with a medical looking room. What the hell? He said to himself. Peter looked to the other side of his bed to see a chair with his bag that he had been carrying when the attack happened. </p><p>The attack… Parker’s luck of getting kidnapped or injured strikes again.</p><p>This room looked familiar, oh yeah, oh god… it was the med bay at the tower.</p><p>Running away seems to be a common theme with Peter now he thought as he grabbed his bag and started to walk out. When he got to the door an alarm went off as he tried to pull open the locked door. He panicked and ran to the corner as Tony and Steve with a doctor ran into the room searching for him. Tony turned around to see Peter’s terrified face half way up the corner wall.</p><p>Tony ran over to Peter and embraced him while Steve and the doctor silently left the room.</p><p>“Godimsosorryishouldnthavereadthefileandscaredyouandnotranafteyoubut-”</p><p>“Tony?” Peter said letting go off the man “I’m ok, I’m here” He said processing the information</p><p>“Why did you leave?” Tony said after a minute with tired eyes, Peter looked down solemnly.</p><p>“You read the file right? I killed people Tony, I tortured good and innocent people for useless information? People with families and happy lives who fought for the better cause and what do I do? Watch as their brains splatter the wall” Peter let tears fog his vision “I ran because I didn’t want to be looked at different like how you look at the people you lock away in a prison” </p><p>Peter dropped his bag to the floor and sat on the bed with his head on his hands as Tony looked astonished at him.</p><p>“Peter, kid, I could never do that, I and none of the others would ever judge you like that. We have all had a past we would never bring up or like to revisit and even if the others do find out we talk through it and help each other” Tony felt a tear run down his cheek. He hugged Peter as he buried his face into his shoulder.</p><p>3-3-3</p><p>“Thanks again Matt” Peter smiled gratefully at him.</p><p>“No worries Peter we’ll all miss you” Foggy and Karen nodded patting Peter’s shoulder.</p><p>Peter left the apartment sadly with his bag on and headed towards the car. Happy smiled at him and got back in the car waiting for Peter. </p><p>Tony and the team all had a talk with Peter individually and convinced him to move back into the tower. Peter had only told Tony what he had done since he left and Tony said that he should tell the rest of the team. </p><p>So that’s what he did. He told the team about the warehouse and Matt, Foggy and Karen. They all hugged him and mumbled apologies and thanks for telling them. Loki was at the back of the room when Peter had told the team everything in the lounge and and had later, when Peter was in his room alone, told him that he had gone through something similar and knew what it was like to feel outcasted by a rough past. Loki had given Peter a book of his and walked off and even though it was a small gesture Peter knew it was much bigger and appreciated it greatly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Art, English lit and language and Science homework... not complete<br/>This story that is now my baby... complete</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>